


Carols

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [18]
Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Gen, Lovecraftian, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really shouldn't have kept playing that song, but that's okay; Kenneth will fix it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write for 30 Rock... ^^;

_ Eons have passed: now then at last  _   
_ Prison walls break, Old Ones awake! _   
_ They will return: mankind will learn_   
_ New kinds of fear when they are here._

"You really shouldn't be listening to that." 

Liz Lemon looked up from her desk, "oh hi Kenneth, what do you want?" 

"I came up to ask you what you wanted for lunch." Kenneth said, smiling, and his eye twitching. "I must ask you to stop listening to that song. Christmas carols are supposed to be about Jesus Christ, they're not supposed to be about the Old Ones." 

"Why?" 

"BECAUSE" Kenneth said, tentacles sprouting out of his back, multiple eyes glowing.

Liz Lemon blinked at him. 

"I insist you stop, and I know what you want to drink, so I'll just let myself out" he continued, back to normal. 

"...Right."

There was half a beat of silence, then "that would make an _awesome_ TV show!"


End file.
